The hostess of the host club
by Yukina Fuichiro
Summary: Yuki Fuichiro is a girl who attends to Ouran High school. She just wanted to play a bit on the piano in the #3 music room. What happens if she got caught by a lot of girl and six boys?
1. 1st song

CHAPTER 1

*RING RING RING RING*

„**Argh! I'm up."** I said as I hit the clock. For that the clock fell to the ground.  
**„Wonderful! I can buy a new**** one."** I said and got out of the bed. I went down to the kitchen and asked mum what's for breakfast.  
** „ Good ****morning!****Eggs with bacon. Did you sleep well?"** asked mum.  
**"Yes, I did. Why?"** I asked her, because she never asks that.  
**"Because it's 7:49 and I don't want you to late from school."** Mum answers.  
**"WHAT? Why didn't you told me earlier!?"** I shout as I ran up to my room. I quickly get dressed, took my bag and ran down. I took on my shoes and shouted**: "Ittekimasu! (I'm going!)"** and started to run at school. I was always late, so I didn't want to late on the first day.

Okay! Let's see. I'm Yuki Fuichiro. 17 years old. I have got long, black hair, black (and red) eyes  
(but I wear contact lens) and I have porcelain-like skin. I'm a bit shorter than a normal girl would be in my age. I learnt to play on the piano, on violin and on the guitar. I can sing while I play, so mum always asks me to sing something whit piano accompaniment. It's true I can play three musical equipments but I'm not very good at studying. I glad I was accepted by Ouran high school's principal but it's most likely because I have a very rich family. Sometimes I don't want to know me just because of this.  
The Fuichiro family is the most famous family in the music world. It seals a lot of musical equipment and thing what we use in music. They have a school and support Saotome Academy. _(A. N.: of course there will be STARISH)_ So everything to do with music. In our family there were and there IS a lot of idol. My sister and my brother learn at Saotome Academy so they aren't living here. I miss them a lot. But the other things will be mystery until the school ends.

I arrived at school and hurried to the gym. I quickly sat down and listened to the principal.  
**"Good morning! Welcome to Ouran High School. I'm Suoh Yuzuru. I'm the principal of this school. I'm glad that there are so many students here. I hope you'll enjoy the time here. …"**  
From here I didn't pay attention. After the principal finished talking I got up with my class and went to our classroom. I was in 2/A. The teacher asked us to introduce ourselves. A boy with glasses wrote down everything he heard. Hmm….. Why does he do this? Will he use the information's he write down? I don't know. I don't care either. Then I heard my name.  
**"Yukina Fuichiro!"** _Oh, yes! The introduction._ I stood up and started:  
**"Hi! I'm Yukina Fuichiro. You should call me Yuki. I like it better. I'm 17 years old. I like music and sweets. I don't talking about my past. Hmm… If you want to know more about be you had to ask me. Oh! And nice to meet you all! "** I smiled warmly in the end of the introduction and sat down. I saw that the boy with glasses wrote everything down. And because I was the last, the teacher started to talk about the future thing that we have to do and when do we have to do. I didn't care. He'll say what will happen and when so I didn't have to listen. After the lessons I was a bit annoyed that the boy with glasses always watched me but didn't ask me anything. And I'm not the patient type of person. But I calmed down when I remembered the have a music room. I thought I'll a play a little before I go home so went into the room and searched for the piano. When I found it sat down in front of the piano and started to play. I thought I played one or two minutes, when I noticed I have audience. I paled a bit to this noticing and quickly stood up and tried to run, (I repeat: tried) but I was caught by someone. Oh, sorry! Not by someone, but a pair of twins.  
**"Can you please let me go?"** I asked them.  
**"Nope"** they said in the same time.  
**"Please! I'm sorry for using the room without asking, but I didn't know someone will use it. Can you please let go of me now?"** I asked and just hoped the answer will be 'yes'.  
**"Hmm…. I don't know. Will we let go of her, Hikaru?"** asked one of them.  
**"I don't know either, Kaoru! Will we do what she asked from us?"** answered Hikaru to Kaoru. _I don't have a good feeling about this._  
**"No you won't! Until she isn't play something to us."** _I know that voice._ _It's the boy with the glasses from my class._  
**"You mean on the piano?"** I asked him worriedly.  
**"Of course! And sing too if you can."** _I don't like this idea._  
**"You promise you will let me go if I do?"** I asked him.  
**"Yes, we will. Can I take it as a yes?"** he looked at me with victorious smile while he said.  
**"Yes, you can."** I said. For this the twins started to pull me to the piano between happily smiling girls while they said that:  
**"Yay!"**  
When sat back to the piano the girls were standing in a circle again and the seven boys stood behind me. After a little thinking I started to sing this:  
( watch?v=ohUpW7gVgz8)

_kisetsu kuri kaesu tabi_

_hoture teku kizuna o_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku daki shimete_

_naku sanu yō_

_kakaeta kotoba no omotasa ni_

_ugoke naku natte_

_tada atataka na yume ni obore teta_

_kizu keba kimi o mi ushinai_

_tabane daki shime teta sugata o_

_yawaraka ni chirashi te akaku_

_itai hodo ni sore wa yakitsu ite_

_hirari hirari hirari_

_sora e umi e dokoka tōku e_

_kimi e hitohira demo todoku yōni_

_tsumugi kizuna no sono iro ga_

_hira rira hira rirari_

_itsuka kasure te iku omoi wa_

_chira sareta setsuna ni sai te_

_kuchiru to shitte nao azayaka ni_

_hirari hirari hirari_

_nido to tsuge rare nai kotoba mo_

_kimi e saigo kurai todoku yōni_

_sotto ame no yōni furu koe_

_hira rira hirari rari  
_

After my small 'performance' I stood up and grabbed my bag what was kept for me by a blonde haired boy (maybe) from my class. I walk forward the girl-horde and was stopped with this question:  
**"Did you learn how to play on the piano?"** one of the girls asked.  
**"Uh… Yes. And I still study."** I answered.

"**Can I have such a good voice like you have?"** came another question.

" **If you practice yes. And I'm not that good"** said with a small blush on my face.

" **So cute! Do use any cream to your skin?"** came the third question to answer.

"**No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" **came the answer from me.

"**Because it's so beautiful. I'd like to have such a white, soft and beautiful skin like you have."** for this I blushed more than before.

"**Awww! You're so cute."** said a girl and hugged me. I blushed more (if it was possible) while the blonde haired boy had a nosebleed. After a minute or asking the girls pulled me to a sofa and sat me down and questioning me about everything. I answered all the questions I understood in the chorus. While I did the five boys looked at me in amazement while the black haired boy with glasses (Why didn't I pay attention to the introductions?) looked at me with a smile what said: _I knew it_. After some minutes the taller blonde came to us and said:

"**Ladies, please leave some time to her to breath. It would be a pity if such a young and beautiful woman like her wouldn't be here with us anymore."** said the boy with blonde hair who grabbed my hand and gave a kiss on it.

"**Ano…. Thank you for saving me, but… can you please stop do this? It's a bit embarrassing and…. irritating." **I said and pulled my hand away in embarrassment. For this he went in a corner of the room and the air became gloomy around him.

"**Umm… Did I say something wrong?" **I asked in confusion and nodded my face to the right side worriedly and cutely. Most of the girls shouted things like _'How cute!'_ and such thing. One of the twins answered my question.

"**Hm? No, he's always like this… Maybe." **

"**Okay, but can I go now? I'm a bit uncomfortable with the questions."** I said made a worried face.

"**If you come back and give us a performance every Monday. Or are you more comfortable with Tuesday?" **asked the boy with glasses.

"**Hmm…. I can come here every day but can you please introduce the people here? Things will be simpler if you do that." **_(A.N.: Yes, Kyouya, I'm tired of writing __**'the boy….**__ you already know it) _I answered.

"**Fine by me. And I'm Otori Kyouya. The blonde in the corner is Suoh Tamaki. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. The tall, black haired man is Morinozuta Takashi but call him Mori. And the kid-like blonde on his back is Haninozuka Mitsukini But you should call him Honey." **said Kyouya.

"**Thanks. And do I have to stay after the performance?" **I asked him**.**

"**If you want to. But I hope you do." **Kyouya answered.

"**Maybe. I'll stay if I'm in a good mood. And what is this place if I may ask?"** I asked now everyone.

"**You, m'lady are in the host club. And I'd like this place more if you'd be here."** said Tamaki recovering from his depression.

"**Okay but not because of you."** I answered him and my answer sent him back to the corner.

"**Then why, if I may ask?"** I heard Kyouya's voice.

"**I'll stay because of the sweets."** I answered and smiled happily and in the same time cutely.

After that the girls screamed like they saw the most adorable thing in the world. After the screaming the evening went quietly. In the middle of the chat Kyouya said that:

"**Okay, girls. The club is soon closed but you can come tomorrow too. Have good day, girls."** after that sentence the girls slowly went out of the room. When I wanted to go too Tamaki stopped me with this:

"**Hey Yuki! Do you have a minute?" **

"**Sure, but why?"** I asked him.

"**Would you like to become a hostess at the host club?"** he asked me.

"**Um… Why?"** I asked back.

"**It's because if you are here every day and talk to the girls it's like being a host. In your case a hostess. So? Would you like to become one?"** he explained me.

"**Hmm… Why not? I'm in."** I answered and smiled.**"See you tomorrow! Bye!"** I waved and went home.

I told mum how was my day and after dinner I did my homework and had shower. I was tired so I fell asleep quickly. Maybe he host club won't be a bad choose.

Owari


	2. 2nd song

CHAPTER 2

*LALALALALALA LALALALALALALAAAAAAA *

„**Hello?"** I said tiredly as I answered my phone.  
_**"Good morning, Yuki! Did you sleep well?"**_ asked a boy's voice.  
**"Kyouya? Do you know what time is it?"** I asked him angrily.  
_**"Yes, I know. I should I ask that too."**_he said. Still tiredly I looked at the clock on the wall. 7 o'clock.  
**"7:00?** What about it?" I asked back.  
_**"You still ask? It's time to wake up."**_ he said.  
**"And did I ask you to wake me up? Anyways how did you know my number?"** I asked him angrily and surprised.  
_**"You're not a morning person, right? And I know almost everything about you. I know you were late a lot of time from school at your last school so I called you to wake you up. Be ready until 7:45 because I'll pick you up."**_he said and hung up.  
**"Wonderful! Haa… Ok! It's time to get up." **I said to myself and went to the wardrobe. I took out my uniform and closed it. I got dressed and want down. When I stepped in the kitchen I saw mum's surprised face and heard her ask that:  
**"Yu-chan, are you already awake? I thought you'll wake up at 7:30. What happened?"  
"My classmate called me. Just to wake me up. And he said he'll pick me up."** I answered her.  
**"**_**He? **_**Was it a boy? Is he handsome? I'm so proud of you, daughter. You found a boyfriend on your first day."** She started but I stopped her.  
**"No, mum. He's NOT my boyfriend. Just my classmate and he's in the same club. There is nothing more." **I said with a blushed face because of the anger and embarrassment.  
**"Really? What a pity! Oh really! The breakfast is ready."** mum said sadly.  
**"Really? Thanks. And good morning." **I said when I sat down to the table and started to eat. _**'Ok, I admit it it's good that I can eat breakfast but I WANTED TO SLEEP LONGER!'**_  
I shouted in my mind. It's 7:30. I was in time. After breakfast I went to the bathroom and cleaned my teeth and make my hair. It's 7:40 so I was still I time. I decided to listen to music. After a song the doorbell rang so I opened the door.  
**"Good morning! Looks like you're in a better mood then earlier."** said Kyouya.  
**"It's because I'm in a better mood. So-** _*__LALALALALALAL*_**Moshi-moshi?"** I said when I picked the phone up.  
_**"Hello Yu-chan! How are you?"**_ asked my brother, Yujiro.  
**"Onii-san? Don't you have a lesson?"**I asked him.  
_**"Why? Am I going to disturb your sleeping? Anyways no, I don't have lesson. The teachers says they gave us a day off. I'm lucky, right?"**_ he asked happily.  
**"Yes but you just called me to piss me off or you had a real reason?"** I asked him angrily.  
_**"Yes, I had. Will you please help me with something?"**_ he asked me hopefully.  
**"If I can."** I answered as I followed Kyouya to his car and got in it.  
_**"So there is an project and it says we have to write a song about a day with the person we like the most. I wanted to ask you if you could spend a day with me like the old days?"**_ he asked happily and hopefully.  
**"Hmm… Maybe I can. What's day you thought about?**" I asked him.  
_**"I thought we should go on Saturday."**_he answered.  
**"Hmm… Ok! Where will we meet?"** I asked.  
_**"Really!? Thanks! Is that okay if we meet at the statue in the main Square?"**_he asked.  
**"It's fine by me. See you on Saturday."** I answered.  
_**"See you soon. Oh no! Here he comes. Uh… Have a good day!"**_ he answered at first happily but in the end a bit worriedly. _'What happened?' _  
**"What happened?"** asked Kyouya who saw my worried expression.  
**"I don't know. Onii-san sounded a bit… scared."** I answered him.  
**"So your brother called you?"** he asked me.  
**"Yes, he did. But why did he sound so scared?"** I asked myself. **"Hmm… Never mind."** I said to myself again. 

**MEANWHILE AT SAOTOME ACADEMY**

"**Hoo… You talked to your girlfriend to be so happy, Yujiro-senpai?" **asked a blonde/orange haired boy with blue eyes.  
**"No, Ren, I didn't."** answered a boy who looked like Yuki just tanned than Yuki and was older.  
**"Is that so? But you looked like a boyfriend who didn't talk to his girlfriend after a long time. Don't you agree me, Shorty?"** asked Ren the short boy next to him.  
**" Don't call me that. My name is Sho. And you looked like it, Yujiro-senpai."** answered Sho.  
**"I wasn'**- " wanted to answer Yujiro but was cut by a loud:  
**"SHO-CHAN!"** for this Sho jumped up to the loud voice.  
**"Natsuki! What are you doing here?"** asked Sho in a scared tone.  
**"I just came here to have lunch with you and I saw you talked to Yujiro-senpai. What are you talking about?"** asked the taller blond with green eyes and glasses, Natsuki.  
**"Yes, what were you talking about?"** asked a red haired guy with red eyes.  
**"We talked about Yujiro-senpai's girlfriend."** answered Ren.  
**"Yujiro-senpai has a girlfriend?"** asked Natsuki, the red haired guy, a red haired girl and an orange haired girl.  
**"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"** said ( *ahem* shouted *ahem*) Yujiro angrily.  
**"Then who were you talking to?"** asked Ren with a small grin on his face.  
**"To my sister."** answered Yujiro.  
**"But she's here. Why did you talk to her on phone?"** asked the confused Sho.  
**"To my other sister."** answered again Yujiro.  
**"You have another sister? Aww… I want to see her." **said the boy with red hair.  
**"She's the twin sister of Yukari. She looks like Yuka but she's a bit more… serious."** said Yujiro.  
**"Hoo… Is that so? Then why don't you introduce her to us."** asked Ren.  
**"Ok, ok! But if you start to flirt with her then be prepared to the rejecting."** Yujiro warned Ren. **  
"Are you sure about it?" **asked Ren.  
**" Yes, I am."** answered Yujiro bored.  
**"Why are you so sure about it?"** asked curiously Sho.  
**"Because every time a guy like you tried to flirt with her too much she said something like **_**'if you don't live me alone, I'll break a bone of yours.'**_**"**Answered Yujiro.  
The reactions were the same; all the people who heard that looked at him with a _'what?'_ expression.  
**" Then I really have to fight for her heart, right?"** of course it was Ren.  
**"You really don't get it, right?"** asked back Yujiro as he sighed.  
**" So when will we meet her?"** asked Natsuki.  
**" On Saturday."** answered Yujiro.  
**"That's great. Where will we meet her?"**Asked Tomo.  
**"At the main Square."** answered again Yujiro."**But can we talk about it later?" **asked and turned to leave the living room.  
**"Well, okay. Let's meet on the court at 4 o'clock."** said Otoya.  
"**Meet you at the court. See you."** said Yujiro and left the room.

**BACK TO YUKI (Yuki's P.O.V)  
****"We're here, master."** said the driver and opened the door.  
**"Thanks, Sebastian. **_**(A. N.: How original name, right?)**_**"**Said Kyoya and we got out of the car.  
**"Have a god day, master."** said the driver and left.  
**"Okay. Um … Thanks for-"**I wanted to say thanks him for giving a lift but something disturbed me. That something was Tamaki.  
**"YUKIIIIIIIII! Why is that you came to school with the devil?"** shouted and cried the blonde.  
**"Tamaki, calm down! He just gave me lift. And stop it. Everyone is staring."** I sais and got of his hug.  
**"Mammy. Our daughter doesn't like me."** said Tamaki and hugged Kyoya while crying.  
**"No Daddy, she likes you. You are just embarrassing her with your actions."** said Mammy A.K.A Kyoya.  
**"Really? Thanks Daddy."** said now a happy Tamaki before I stomped away.

The rest of the day was calm if I don't look at Tamaki's actions. After lessons we went to the club room and set the table before the guests were coming. I called my maid who was at home to bring my guitar to school. When the twins, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai arrived to the club room we were ready to open the club.  
And then the door opened. To my surprise it wasn't a pack of girls; it was a boy with glasses, oversized sweaters, messy hair that covered his face. He was short and a bit surprised. I had a feeling that he wasn't here for flirting with handsome boys. But of course the twins misunderstood him. He said he searched for a place to study but they didn't believe in him.  
And of course Tamaki started to list the hosts and tried to 'kiss' him like he was a gay. Ugh, he played too good. Isn't ha a gay? Hmm … Maybe I'll think about it later. But right now I had problems with my heart. When he tried to 'kiss' the boy he took a step back just to push a vase down and break it. And of course Kyoya started to say how much yen it was and will he pay it off. I'm curious why he didn't want money to the ride here. Not important. And it turned out that the boy became the club's 'dog'. I pitied him so I didn't ask him anything from him. But that was a bit strange, that the boy didn't seem to care about the girls. Hmm… I don't care now because  
1, my maid arrived to the school and  
2, I don't care about his or her gender.  
**"Tamaki! I have to go in front of the school. You have to greet the girls without me. I'll be back in a few minutes."** I said and left the room. When I arrived in front of the school I thanked my maid for bringing my guitar and went back to the club room. To my surprise Kyoya ran out of the room just to leave me clueless. When I went in the room the twins pushed the unknown boy in a changing room. I just looked out of my head and blinked clueless. From my thoughts the girls woke me up with a question.  
**"Yuki-chan where were you?"** asked a girl.  
**"I asked my maid to bring my guitar to the school. I had to go and get it."** I answered.  
**"Really? Why?"** asked another girl.  
**"I'll have to have it with me for today's song. After the hosts finished their **_**work **_**I'll sing it."** I answered.  
**"Oh, okay. Until that will accompany us?"** asked a third girl.  
**"Of course I will. But I think they finished the **_**work.**_** "**I said while looking at the boy/girl who was now a very pretty boy. Now that I saw his/her face I was sure about her gender. It was a girl. And the girl introduced herself. And her name was Haruhi Fujioka. Hmm … _Haruhi_ can be a girl's name too. So yes, she's a girl. From my thinking I was woken up again. Why can't I calmly thinking?  
"Yuki-chan, will you sing now?" asked a girl impatiently but not angrily.  
"Ah …. Yes, thanks for saying." I said with a grateful smile on my face. For this the room became silenc. "What is it?" I asked and tiled my head to my side.  
" SO CUTEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Tamaki and hugged me. My respond was a blush on my face and a sentence.  
"Mou… Can you please stop these actions?" I said and looked away in embarrassment. After that he wanted to hug me again but I started to run forward Haruhi and hid behind her because she didn't care about it. "Umm… Can I sing already?" I asked now calmly.  
"You can sing?" asked Haruhi.  
"Yes, if Tamaki let me sing." I answered.  
"Oh… I'm curious." she said and I sat down on a chair and took the guitar out of the case.  
I started to sing

(Type in the YouTube that: radioactive nightcore and look for this picture:

This will be on the fifth page)

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I __SWEAT__ my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  


With this I finished the song, put the guitar back in the case and asked them:  
**"How was it?"**  
**"That was really good."** answered Kyoya.  
**" Thanks"** I said went to my table, sat down the sofa and put my guitar next to myself.  
After that the time went fast with questions, talking and laughing. Before 4 o'clock with a few minutes a girl asked me:  
**"Yuki-chan, what is your family like?"** I thought about the answer for some seconds and answered.  
**" I have a sometimes overprotective older brother, a cheerful older sister, an illogic father and a caring mother. I like them very much. My brother is a the most funniest family member I know. Once- **_***LALALALLALALALALAL-***_** Moshi-moshi!"** I talked in the phone.  
_"__**Hello Yuki. How are you?"**_ asked my father.  
**" To-san? I'm fine, thanks. Why are you calling?"** I asked him.  
_**"I want to talk with you and your siblings about something on Saturday at 7 o'clock. Are you free?"**_ he asked me.  
"I'll be with onii-chan. But I can ask him to tell Yuka about it. Is that all?" I asked him.  
_**"Yes, than bye-bye Yuki. On Saturday."**_ he said and hung up. I sighed and looked up from the phone. Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I blinked once. **"What is it?"** I asked and blinked once more. They wanted to answer but my phone rang again. **"Why am I so popular today?" **I asked from myself and answered the phone. **"It's Yukina."** I said.  
_**"Ah Yuki. How are you?"**_ Yujiro asked.  
**"Umm… I'm fine. It's good you called me. I had to tell something to you."** I said and activated the speakerphone so everyone can hear what he says and I don't have to hold the phone.  
_**"Really? And what is it?"**_ he asked.  
**"Dad wants to talk with us three on Saturday at 7o'clock. Can you tell that to Yuka?"** I asked him.  
**"Yes, of course. And I wanted to** **introduce you to my friends." **he said. I blinked once.  
**"Onii-chan…" **I started** "You have friends?"** I asked him surprised and caused laughter on the both end of the telephones.  
_**"Yuki! That was so mean."**_ he commented huffily.  
**"**** I didn't mean to be Meany but that surprised me. So… can they hear it too? They wouldn't laugh if they didn't." **I said.  
_**"Yes, they can. So should I start?"**_ he asked.  
**"Yes, of course. Go on."** I said.  
_**"Hello, lady. I'm Jinguji Ren. It'll be nice to meet you."**_ said Ren in a flirting tone.  
_**"Yo, Kurusu Sho."**_ said another voice.  
_**"Hello Yuki-chan. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. You can call me Nats-chan."**_ said a kind vice. I had to smile to this. They were so different.  
_**"Hi~ I'm Ittoki Otoya."**_ said now a cheerful voice. So much like Yuka.  
_**"Hey! I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Just call me Tomo."**_ said a kind and happy female voice.  
_**"H-Hello! I'm Nanami Haruka! It's nice to meet you."**_ said a shy girl voice.  
**"Hi! I'm Yukina Fuichiro! You should call me Yuki. I like it better. It's nice to meet you all. And… Ren was it? What do mean by It wi**_**ll be **_**nice to meet me?"** I asked him.  
**"Yes it's Ren. It's because we'll meet on Saturday, lady."** He answered now in normal tone.  
**"Oh… Well… Okay. I wanted to introduce some friends too, onii-chan." **I said. After that there was a silent for a minute and then:  
_**"YUJIRO-SENPAI, DON'T DIE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! NATSUKI PUT HIS SOUL BACK IN HIS BODY!"**_ shouted Sho (?). For this I just blinked and said and noticed what was happening.  
**"Onii-chan! Don't die. I like too much to die."** I thought it would work on him and it did.  
_**"So you do like your older brother. I'm so happy. Yukiiiiiiiii!"**_cried my brother.  
**"A Tamaki no.2 ?"** asked Hikaru or Kaoru.  
_**"Huh? Who was it?"**_ asked my brother.  
**"One of my friends. Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachin. They are twins but I'll let them introduce themsels." **I said.

**TBC**  
It's enough for now. Sorry for making you wait! 


End file.
